


Stupid Love

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Dads Being Trolls, Humor, Jealousy, Kinkmeme, M/M, One-Sided Rivalry, Pining, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis has developed a crush on his best friend and Shield and a one-sided rivalry with Cor, but Gladio only speaks about his idol and acts like a love sick school girl tripping over himself when the man is about, while the Marshal just thinks it's a normal day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This awesome prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?replyto=6358545

Noctis stares at the object of his affection from behind one of the stone pillars in the training grounds of the Citadel, as the teen stretches in preparation for his morning routine. The young Prince feels his heart thumping in his chest and his cheeks flush as he sighs, leaning up against the stone and his lashes unwittingly fluttering as the tall brunette completes his warm up and stands. Gladio, his Shield in training, has unknowingly captured his Prince’s heart. This feeling of his had started a little while after him and Gladio became friends despite a rather testy first meeting, but the more they hung out and interacted, the greater the feelings became. He is all Noct can think about and he would love nothing more than his feelings to be returned. But then in walks the thorn in his side, his rival for Gladio’s attention and affection; Cor Leonis, the leader of the Crownsguard. He’s all Gladio rambles on about, from his perfect stance during sword training, to how he effortlessly pins his sparring partner, and how every side is the man’s good side even when the lighting conditions aren’t great. Even when Gladio is supposed to be training Noct he nonstop gushes over the Marshal, it’s always Cor Cor Cor with Gladio, and Noct wants it to be about him. 

“Gladio, you big dummy, why can’t you see how much I love and admire you?” Noctis pouts but then starts to glare vehemently as he watches his crush fall flat on his face as he tries to quickly scurry to Cor’s side and acts like an overeager puppy waiting for praise. “Geez, the girls’ I go to school with don’t act that bad.”

But the Prince vows to not give up, he will get Gladio to see him as the better man and be his boyfriend. He just has to figure out a way to defeat the villain who has captured the older teen’s adulation. So he remains in the shadows as the trainees get into formation, watching for any signs of weakness the Marshal lets slip so that Noct can use it against him and win Gladio over.

“Better believe it old man, once I find out your secrets, I’ll show you who's boss and then Gladio will praise me.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gladio smiles with great pride as his idol praises his stance, telling him he is greatly improving and he looks forward to sparring with him later. He has admired Cor ever since he first met him as a small child. The man was like one of the heroes in his comics, he was strong, steely eyed, and had a strong sense of loyalty unrivaled by anyone; well maybe Gladio’s father and himself. The Marshal exuded perfection, men wanted to be him and woman, hell they probably did too. Gladio hopes he can be as strong as the great _‘Cor Leonis’_ so he won’t have any issues protecting his Prince. 

“Amicitia?”

“Yes sir?” the teen says and stands rigidly, awaiting the man’s words. 

“Barends is falling behind and since you are my star pupil and already two techniques ahead of everyone else, I would like for you to personally train him. If you believe you are up to the task.”

Gladio’s eyes fill with glee and his heart beats rapidly as a smile spreads across his face. He wanted him, a young trainee, to teach another recruit. This was one of the best days ever! 

The teen smiles brightly and salutes his superior. “I would be greatly honored sir.”

Cor rests his hand on Gladio’s shoulder and gives him a rare smile. “You are a fine recruit and you should be greatly proud of that.”

“I, I still have more to learn sir.” Gladio stammers out, turning beet red and feeling like he wants to jump out of his skin. “But t,thank you for the compliment.”

The older man pats the teen’s shoulder and heads back over to the lazing trainees, leaving Gladio a blushing pile of goo. The Marshal had complimented him along with giving him a teaching position with another recruit. Screw what he said before, this _WAS_ the best day ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cor frowns deeply as he stares down at his recruits lazing across the ground in whiney heaps. They’ve only been training for two hours, this is nothing compared to what he used to do when he was much younger than they are; like try and take down the Sword Master, or dodge a wrench thrown by an ornery old man, or getting a beatdown for being a stubborn little shit who likes to pick fights with a King’s Shield. _Those were the days._ Cor takes a sip from his coffee and crinkles his nose slightly, he had accidentally over roasted his coffee beans this morning giving it a burnt flavor but he decided to drink it anyway, not wanting to be wasteful. But thankfully his eager little helper is making his workload a bit easier so he can focus on the other recruits instead of trying to juggle two separate regiments. He is quite grateful for Gladiolus, the boy is a stellar pupil and excels at every task he gives to him. The teen just needs to work a bit on his balance though, since he constantly trips when he comes to greet him. Cor takes another sip from his coffee and catches a glint out the corner of his eye over by the pillars, but he’s not concerned since he knows who it is. His Highness has been coming to watch the training sessions quite a lot lately and he can feel a great aura of determination and fire emitting from the young boy. He must want to learn more than just what Gladio teaches him, he too will become a prodigy like his father the King. 

“Sir, can’t we please take a break today?” one of the young recruits whines.

“Isn’t that what you lot are doing now? As you loll about on the grass wasting precious training time? What would happen if the Nifs came crashing through the ceiling? Or a Daemon broke into your home? Would they wait for you to have a break? No, they would attack you and everyone you wish to protect. So hop to it men and give me one hundred squats!”

The group groan and slowly return to their feet before starting their exercise. Gladio comes dashing over, stumbling over a discarded training sword before recomposing himself and saluting the elder.

“Sir, I have gotten Barends all caught up Sir. Would you like for to help with anything else Sir?”

Cor places his hand upon the boy’s shoulder, the teen’s cheeks dusted pink as he looks up starry-eyed. “No, you have done well enough Amicitia, join your fellow recruits in squats.”

“Yes sir, I shall do them with great pride.” the teen beams and gets into formation.

An aura of rage catches the Marshal’s attention, drawing his gaze over to the skulking Prince, who stares menacingly at him. Cor takes another sip of his coffee and sighs, it’s just a normal Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Noct’s cheeks puff up in annoyance as he watches his crush wax poetic nonsense about how stunningly awesome the Marshal is, if he wasn’t so in love with the older boy he’d take to bludgeoning him death with his practice sword.

“And then Cor swung his sword around like this and knocked Captain Drautos’ sword out of his hand, proving that us Crownsguards are still number one.” the teen beams and smiles at the Prince. “Awesome, right?”

_I think you’re more awesome._

“Whatever.” Noctis says snippily and holds up his training sword. “Are we going to train or what? If not then I’m leaving.”

“You’re eager today.” Gladio chuckles and raises his sword, allowing the younger boy to strike first. “Not bad, but you need to watch your side better.” he said and gives him a whack that makes the younger stumble. “Try again.”

Noctis groans and charges again, swinging a few more times that are effortlessly blocked by his Shield in training. Gladio swings his sword this time in offense but the Prince rolls out of the way and lands a blow to his arm. Noct feels his heart flutter at the proud smile flashed at him by the older boy and that gives him a kick to the butt to strive harder. They trade blow after blow, dodge after dodge, then Noct decides to use his most recently acquired technique and warps away from the older boy, appearing behind him and latching onto his back.

“Hey not bad.” Gladio chuckles and then laughs as the Prince continues to hang on like a monkey. “You’re improving quite nicely.”

“It’s because I have you.”

“Well yeah, but you also have great talent and I’m proud of you that you’re taking this seriously and giving it your all.” 

Noct feels his heart beat faster and lays his head on the older boy’s broad shoulder. But the moment is ruined as his rival rudely walks in and looks at the boys with his stupid blank face. Gladio tenses up and salutes his superior, making Noct groan that he has now lost the older teen’s undivided attention. But he won’t give in and remains attached to the brunette's back, glaring at the Marshal.

“Hello Sir, what you brings you by today?” Gladio asks, still saluting and smiling.

“Was just checking on his Highnesses progress.” he says and observes them with a frown. “Seems more like you’re playing instead of training.”

Gladio’s face falls dejectedly, pouting that he was seen as slacking and disappointed Cor. 

“Gladio’s doing just fine training me!” Noct snaps, eyes slitting into contempt. “I warped onto his back and we _were_ going to continue until you barged in.” 

Cor raises an eyebrow, taking in the Prince’s scowl but just shrugging it off. “Really?”

“Yeah! Bet I could take you down too from all the awesome things he taught me!”

“Noct wha-” Gladio begins to freak, looking back at the Prince then to his superior who looks intrigued.

“Very well, I accept your challenge Highness.” 

“Wha-”

“Good! Tomorrow, in the training hall we shall have our duel and I’ll prove I’m the better man.” Noct says and wraps his arms possessively around Gladio’s neck. “If I win, then Gladio gets to spend a whole day with me and you are not allowed to bug him.”

“If I win then you have to train with me for an entire day.”

“Fine!” the little Prince snaps, his scowl deepening. “Why are you still here? Go away!”

“Like I said, I came to observe you two.” 

“Ugh.” Noct grumps and hops off Gladio. “I’m tired now, I’m going to get a snack and relax.”

He begins to walk away, but his hackles go up when he hears the older boy gasp and turns to find him flat on his face before Cor. The older teen quickly scrambles to his feet and looks up to his senior with puppy eyes.

“Sir don’t be angry, I promise you I am doing my best with training him.” Gladio says, looking about ready to cry.

“We will see tomorrow Amicitia, but I want you t-”

A blue blur catches his attention as the Prince appears and latches onto Gladio’s side, glaring up at him. He tugs on the older teen and drags him from the room, ignoring his protests as they go.

“Hey Noct, what the hell was that all about, you just made the Marshal mad.”

“I don’t care if he’s mad, the big jerk.”

Gladio yanks his arm away and looks down annoyed at his Prince. “What is with you lately?”

“It’s nothing.” 

“It is something, you were being kinda rude to him and there is no reason for it.”

“Oh sure, take his side.” Noct snips and begins to sniffle. “You think he’s so amazing and perfect, I’m sick of it.”

“Noct?” 

“I just want you to see how amazing I am and give me praise!” the teen snaps and runs off in tears. 

Gladio stands in shock, his cheeks dusting a soft pink color once he realizes just what has got the boy’s undies in a bunch. He quickly pursues after the younger teen, but he can’t find him and groans. 

“Guess I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” he says, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. 

Later that night, Cor pays a visit to the King to discuss the Prince’s behavior and voice his concerns, but upon finding Clarus to be present he decides he might as well speak of Gladio.

“Noctis challenged you to a duel?” King Regis says taken aback.

“Yes, I believe he feels as though I do not trust Gladiolus’ abilities and is fearful I will remove him from his position unless he can best me. And speaking of Gladiolus, he is quite the eager little helper and showing substantial skill. But he’s been having some balance issues lately, he may not be getting enough sleep.”

“That isn’t the issue.” Clarus tells him, a knowing glint in his eye.

“The same with Noctis. Do not let it concern you Cor, they’re just teenagers dealing with teenage problems.”

“Very well then, I will not give it another thought, thank you both.” he says with a bow and takes his leave.

“Is it too late to give a thirty-eight-year-old the sex talk?” Clarus says, a slight frown down turning his lips.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have stopped Cid all those years ago.” Regis says and then furrows his brows. “We should probably talk to our sons though.”

Both men become silent and deep in thought. 

“Should we maybe rent an educational video and just set the three of them down to watch it?” Regis asks.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the day of the duel and a crowd has formed to watch the impending match. Word had gotten around that the spunky little Prince had challenged the Immortal to a fight, and there was no way anyone wanted to miss it. Gladio searches around frantically trying to find Noct, hoping he can talk to the boy and get him to back down before anything bad were to happen. Not that Cor would hurt the Prince since he was honorable and kind like that, but more that Noctis would slip up and hurt himself. And that’s one of the last things Gladio wants to happen. 

“Hey Amicitia,” one of his fellow trainees says teasingly. “how’s it feel to have the Prince and the Marshal fighting over you?”

Others in the group whistle and cat call him, but the brunette scowls viciously at them shutting the others up immediately. He sighs and continues his search until he stumbles upon two surprises guests.

“Dad? Your Majesty?” Gladio says and then remembers to bow. “W, what brings you here?”

“Well if my son is to make a fool of himself, I might as well be here to comfort him when he starts crying.” the King says before smiling at the young Shield in training. “Although, I would think he’d rather have you comfort him Gladiolus.”

The teen turns bright red and covers his face, it’s bad enough he got teased by his comrades, but now the King is getting in on the razzing. But when he thinks the worst has happened, in stalks the Prince with a very frazzled Ignis is toe pleading with the younger teen to no avail. His throws his arms up in defeat and walks over to them, a look of annoyance at his fellow teen.

“You’re the reason for this nonsense, go try to stop him.”

But before Gladio can even speak, Cor enters into the hall to cheers from the other Crownsguards and trainees that have come to spectate. Noct immediately scampers over and stands before the Marshal, puffing himself up to seem more menacing but coming off more like an annoyed cat than anything else. 

“You ready for a beat down old man?” the thirteen-year-old snips.

“If you fight as well as you articulate then this won’t be much of a challenge.”

“Did you just use a big word to insult me!?”

“Gentlemen.” one of the guards says as he steps forwards with two training swords. “Take your weapon and take your positions please.” 

Noct immediately snatches his and takes an offensive stand, eagerly awaiting for the unenthused older man to take his. Cor takes up his blade sighing and standing nonchalantly that irritates the Prince to no end.

“You think you’re so cool and awesome and everyone admires you, but I’ll prove that I’m better.”

“We’ll see Highness.” the older man says and stands offensively. 

Noct takes a quick glance over to Gladio, a grin on his face that turns into a sulk when he sees that the older teen is looking at Cor with concern. The teen growls darkly and as soon as they are given the signal to start he lunges forward and swings, misses but tosses his sword behind his elder and warps. Noct uses a pillar to launch himself at Cor’s back, preparing to strike but the elder turns quickly and blokes him.

“You have a fiery spirit your Highness, with even more training you may even surpass me someday.”

“Hah! I already have!” 

Noct uses his weight and manages to shove Cor back, knocking him slightly off balance but not enough to successfully land an attack. They continue on like this, with Noctis being the main aggressor and Cor just blocking him. 

“You keep going full force on the offensive Noctis, you’ll fatigue yourself too soon and open yourself to enemies’ attacks.”

“Then you try attacking instead just being a wuss and dodging me!” 

Regis can’t help but snicker at his son and his antics. “My word Clarus, doesn’t this seem familiar?”

“Hmm, let's just hope his Highness doesn’t turn from a scrappy punk teen into a naive tepid adult.” 

“Well as long as you don’t drop my son on his head he’ll be fine.”

“I didn’t drop Cor on his head, Cid threw his hammer at him and then blamed me for the kid being unconscious.” Clarus grumbles and returns to watching the one-sided fight. 

Noctis warps again and smacks his sword against Cor’s, starting to breathe heavily and sweat.

“You ready to give up Highness?”

“Never.” 

A sense of fire erupts in the teen and he goes all out to the point that Cor actually has to take him seriously. Noct grins and swipes at the elder, almost catching him in the thigh but missing by a few inches. 

“Impressive.”

Cor finally goes on the attack, striking hard and fast to where Noct can barely even keep up. But the little Prince doesn’t give in and takes a defensive role now while going toe to toe with the Marshal. Noct begins to notice a brief opening; _weakness_ ; whenever Cor recoils back after an attack, formulating a strike at that exact moment. He watches two more times just to make sure, and then strikes. Noct lunges forward, swinging his blade with all of his might and speed that Cor can barely move and instead moves his sword to parry, getting the entire force of the attack struck upon his knuckles. He grunts from pain and drops his sword only to quickly snatch it with his other hand and strike the prince in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground and dropping his sword. It was over. Cheers erupt for the amazing bout and chants of adulation for the Marshal’s win. Noct crawls to his knees, a look of despair on his face as tears betray him and trickle down his cheeks. 

Cor winces and shakes his swelling hand. “Not bad Highness, you may have even broken a finger or two with that attack.” he says and looks to the Prince, but then furrows his brows as the teen sniffles. “Don’t let this loss get you down, you show great promise that a few more years of training will bring out of you. But I expect you to show up bright and early to train with me tomorrow, since that was the deal.”

But the Prince scrambles to his feet and dashes away with deep sorrow. He had lost, now Gladio will never seem him as strong and will only continue to praise Cor. But a hand grabs his wrist and stops him as he runs out of the hall, turning to snap at the person but stopping and staring with shock.

“Gladio?”

The older teen smiles down at his Prince and then crouches before him. “Hey, don’t be upset, you did great. You even formulated an attack and landed a blow.”

“But I lost.”

“You win some you lose some, I’ll just have to train you harder.” Gladio says and pats the younger boy’s head. “You were absolutely amazing Noct.”

The younger boy blushes and looks him, a soft smile edging onto his face. “You mean it?”

“Yup.”

“Was I more awesome then Cor?”

“You were.” the older teen says and smiles. He then leans up and presses a soft kiss to his Prince’s cheek before standing up straight. “Well since you apparently broke the Marshal’s hand, training has been canceled. So how about you and I go get some ice cream?”

Noct’s face lights up with glee and he cheers then grabs the older boy’s arm to cuddle as they head off to their little ice cream date.


End file.
